Genderbent
by cherylwoo
Summary: Arthur's magic has gone haywire and Yao gets turned into a girl in the process. England/China. Rated for LEMON.


A/N – Hello! I know I said that "Arranged Marriage" would be my last fic for a while, but inspiration struck suddenly and it wouldn't leave me alone :p I typed this out in 2 days. Anyway, I don't know what possessed me to turn Yao into a girl in this fic. I swear – I really like Yao as a man, but this opportunity was too amusing to pass up. I had hoped to be funnier in this fic, but I guess I'm just not a funny person… Oh well. This is also my first time writing heterosexual sex (about 2 pages of it – dear god, help us all), so yeah… I hope you enjoy the fic! It is unbeta-ed, as usual.

It was a peaceful morning, Arthur mused as he opened his eyes. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was going to be a good day all in all. He was staying with his boyfriend as they had a meeting to attend together the next day – he thought they'd spend the weekend together and go to the meeting together. He rolled over to greet his lover good morning, but found that the other side of the bed was empty.

Arthur frowned. That was strange.

A loud, girly shriek resounded from the bathroom.

Startled, Arthur quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. "Yao? Are you…?" His voice trailed off as soon as he saw the state the person in the bathroom was in.

Someone who looked like Yao was standing by the sink, facing the mirror. He had a mortified expression on his face, and if you were to observe him properly, it would be obvious as to why – he had grown breasts overnight, and his body had somehow shrunk towards a more feminine shape. His facial features were even softer, more feminine.

"Yao? Is that you?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Arthur," Yao turned around to face Arthur. He (she?) was trembling. "My cock is gone, aru."

If it were not for the gravity of the situation, Arthur would have burst out in laughter at that statement. "What happened?"

"I don't know, aru!" Yao exclaimed. "I woke up feeling strange, and when I went to the bathroom to pee, I realised that I had somehow turned into a girl!"

"Oh," said Arthur. "It might have been…" he paused and looked thoughtful. "No, nevermind."

"What?" demanded Yao.

"My magic may have gone haywire?" said Arthur in a small voice.

"What?" Yao launched herself at Arthur and hit him repeatedly. "This is all your fault? Turn me back, aru!"

"Ow, ow!" cried Arthur. He grabbed Yao's dainty hands and held them in place. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think my magic would affect you, but maybe because the connection between us is so strong, it did!"

Yao yanked her arms away from Arthur and folded them delicately. "Are you going to turn me back or not?"

"Let me go consult my magic books," Arthur told Yao. "Meanwhile, you wash up and… do whatever it is that girls do."

Yao scowled at Arthur and shot him a rude gesture. She then shooed Arthur out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Mei looked up from her book and at Yao strangely as she entered the kitchen to grab some food. She was still clad in her pyjamas.<p>

"Don't ask, aru," grumbled Yao as she sat down with a packet of biscuits. "Where's Arthur?"

"I think it's 'sister' now, da-ze," said Yong Soo cheekily as he reached out to grab Yao's breast.

Yao slapped Yong Soo's hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself, aru!"

"I haven't seen Arthur," Mei told Yao. She then frowned and squinted at Yao's chest. "Are you even wearing a bra?"

Yao covered her chest with her hands. "No," she replied. "But this is only temporary – Arthur is going to turn me back once I find him, aru!" she said frantically.

Mei shrugged and turned back to her book. Meanwhile, Yong Soo was trying to touch Yao's breasts as Yao swatted his arms away.

"Yao?" Arthur's voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Yao as she stood up to greet the Englishman. "Turn me back now!"

Arthur giggled nervously and approached Yao. "I can't," he replied.

"What do you mean you can't, aru?" Yao flailed her arms.

Arthur sighed. How was he going to say it? Yao was definitely not going to be happy with the news. "We have to let the magic run its course. I suspect you will be stuck like this for the next two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?" cried Yao.

Mei looked up from the book she was reading. "So you'll be needing the bra after all," she said gleefully.

Yong Soo was dancing around the kitchen. "Bra, bra, bra," he sang.

Yao looked at Arthur in horror. "Please," she gasped. "Please tell me this is one big joke."

Arthur shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid not, Yao. There isn't even a counter-curse in my magic book."

"No…" Yao moaned as she took a step back. "I can't live like this, aru!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "This body cries far too easily, and the proportions are not right!"

"There, there…" Arthur gathered Yao into his arms and stroked his back gently. "It's only for two weeks. And besides, it's not like you're an ugly girl."

Yao sniffed and looked at Arthur. "I'm not, aru?"

Arthur shook his head. "Very pretty actually," he said, blushing as he released his hold on Yao.

Yao wiped her eyes. "Okay," she said in a small voice.

"Why don't we let Mei help you figure out something proper to wear, and then we can go shopping for some clothes for you?" Arthur suggested as he gently held Yao's shoulders.

Yao glanced at Mei who was smirking at her. She sighed. "Okay, aru."

* * *

><p>A while later, Yao came downstairs wearing a red hanfu top and a long flowy skirt. The clothes belonged to Mei, as Yao was now the same size as her and could more or less fit into her clothes.<p>

Yao stepped hesitantly into the living room, where Arthur was lazily lounging on the couch with Kiku, who was watching the television.

As soon as Kiku caught sight of his now female older brother, he burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny, aru?" demanded Yao.

"Nothing," said Kiku, trying to stifle his quiet laughter. "It's just the circumstances that led to this…" He stopped laughing to observe Yao. "Well, the clothes fit you well."

"Yeah, whatever," Yao grumbled as she started to walk away. She had no mood to deal with her siblings right now.

"Love," Arthur called out. "Kiku is right – you do look good in Mei's clothes."

"Really, aru?" Yao turned around to face Arthur. "I don't know – I feel awkward in them. And it feels really empty down there…" she gestured to her crotch.

"Oh, I didn't need to know that!" exclaimed Kiku before sniggering softly into his hands.

Yao glowered at her brother. Kiku merely shrugged innocently and turned his attention back to the television.

Arthur smiled and stood up. He made his way over to where Yao stood, somewhat unsure of what to do with her new body. "Ready to go shopping for some clothes now?" he asked Yao softly.

Yao nodded. "Hang on, let me get Mei, aru – the clothes are going to be hers when I go back to being normal, so I think she should have a say in what I buy."

"Good idea," said Arthur and Yao went upstairs to get her sister.

Meanwhile, Hong Kong had just woken up and was on his way downstairs. His eyes widened as he walked past Yao. He stopped and stared at Yao's back.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hong, that's Yao."

Hong Kong whistled and completed his journey downstairs. "Seriously? Like, he's hot!"

"I think you mean 'she'," remarked Kiku from his position by the television.

Hong Kong looked at Arthur accusingly. "What did you do to brother?"

"I think you mean 'sister'," said Kiku again.

"Whatever, Kiku!" exclaimed Hong Kong as he turned to glare at his brother. "Technicalities aren't important right now!"

At the same time, Arthur said, "Why do you think I did something to Yao?"

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow and looked at Arthur. "You're the one with the magic, you tell me."

"I…" Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. "Fine," he finally said grudgingly. "It's my fault – something went wrong with my magic and it affected Yao."

"Will he be like that forever?" Hong Kong asked hopefully. "It'll be nice to have a hot older sister… not that Mei isn't hot, but…"

"NO!" Arthur said quickly. "Two weeks," he muttered.

"Oh," Hong Kong sounded a little disappointed.

Just then, Yao came down with Mei, who was looking excited at the prospect of shopping. "Morning, Hong," she greeted.

"Morning," Hong Kong replied, quickly averting his gaze upon Yao. "I'm… uh, going to have breakfast," he pointed towards the kitchen. "Bye!" he cried as he ran towards the kitchen.

Yao looked befuddled at her brother's reaction. "What was that about, aru?" she asked Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "I think he's just getting over his shock of seeing you as a female."

* * *

><p>The shopping trip took shorter than expected.<p>

Mei quickly went into commandant mode, and dictated what clothes Yao could and could not buy. Yao didn't even have a say as Mei grabbed all the clothes that would look good on Yao (and herself as well, since the clothes were going to her) and dumped them into her shopping cart.

Arthur and Yao merely looked on in amusement.

However, Arthur was shooed to the food court when the time came for underwear shopping. Yao looked helplessly at Arthur as Mei pushed her towards the lingerie department. "Save me," she mouthed to her boyfriend.

Arthur could only look on apologetically as Yao was led away from him. He figured he could grab some tea to drink while waiting for Mei and Yao to finish shopping. Although Arthur preferred his own tea to those sold at shops, when desperate times called for it, he supposed he could drink their mass produced tea.

A couple of hours later, Mei and Yao returned, clutching a few shopping bags. Yao had a terrified look on her face, while Mei seemed happy to be able to shop.

"We are done!" exclaimed Mei happily.

"Got everything you need?" Arthur asked Yao.

Yao looked away from Arthur. "Yes, aru," she said in a small voice. She couldn't get the experience of her first time lingerie shopping out of her head – so much lace everywhere! Yao had thought they were just going to look for bras, since that was the only item of clothing she didn't have, but Mei had even picked out and forced Yao to buy a rather sexy bodice and some lacy panties for her to seduce Arthur in. "Let's get out of here."

"Come on," Arthur said softly. "Kiku just messaged me and told me that Yong Soo is creating havoc in the kitchen, so I guess we'd better get moving."

"Aiyah!" exclaimed Yao. "Yong Soo!"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mei said. "Kiku likes to exaggerate things. Yong Soo is probably just making lunch for us."

"Well, better safe than sorry," Arthur grinned as he led the two girls to the parking lot to retrieve his car.

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped into Yao's house, the smell of kimchi wafted through their noses.<p>

Mei put down the shopping bags and made her way into the kitchen to probably help clean up. Arthur turned towards Yao and took her hand, leading her to the couch in the living room. "Are you alright?" he asked Yao. "You seemed… quiet in the car."

Yao looked up at Arthur and managed a weak smile. "It's nothing, aru. I'm just a little… overwhelmed."

Arthur smiled gently at Yao. "In any case, I'm sorry."

Yao put his hand over Arthur's. "It's okay – weird things always happen to me anyway, aru."

They sat in silence for a while, until Yao spoke up again. "I wonder what everyone will say when they see me as a girl tomorrow."

Arthur smacked his forehead. "I forgot about the meeting tomorrow!" he cried. "You can opt to skive off the meeting," Arthur told Yao.

Yao shrugged. "How bad could it be, aru?"

* * *

><p>She was wrong.<p>

It was bad. Well, moderately bad.

The next day, the moment Yao entered the meeting room, all eyes were on her. Some recognised her, some didn't. However, after getting confirmation from those who recognised her, those that didn't recognise her finally recognised her. Then whispers erupted around her.

Someone even screamed, "Yao, have my babies!"

Yao turned very red and promptly sat down in between Kiku and Arthur. She covered her face with the meeting notes that were laid in front of her.

Kiku wore a bemused expression on his face. Nevertheless, he placed his hand on Yao's lap comfortingly.

"Okay, silence!" yelled Arthur as he stood up. "If you're all wondering why Yao is a girl, it's my fault – something went wrong with my magic and he got turned into a girl. However, it is only temporary, but I expect you to treat him like you would a woman. Is that clear?"

Hushed murmurs could be heard as most of the room nodded. They were quite scared of Arthur for he could be very scary when he lost his temper.

"Okay, then. Let's begin the meeting," said Arthur as he took his seat.

* * *

><p>When Yao got home, her mood was dark. No amount of Arthur's consoling words could lift up her spirits. Grumbling, she trudged up to her room and slammed the door.<p>

"Ooh, he is, like, in a bad mood, isn't he?" Hong Kong observed.

"Yeah," Arthur replied desolately. "The meeting didn't go so well."

Hong Kong nodded.

"I think I'll stay here with Yao until she turns back," said Arthur thoughtfully.

_Yeah, when he loses his temper, he can take it all out on you and not on us,_ Hong Kong thought gleefully. But of course he didn't say that out loud.

* * *

><p>"Yao?" Arthur opened the door to Yao's room slightly and peeked in.<p>

Yao was lying on her stomach on her bed, her face buried into the pillow. "Whhht d' y' wnt?"

"What?"

Yao lifted her face and glared at Arthur. There were tears in her eyes. "I said, what do you want, aru?"

"Nothing," Arthur told her. "Just wanted to see if you were alright."

Yao sniffed and moved to a sitting position as she hugged her stuffed panda. "Well, I'm not."

"I can see that," Arthur said as he sat on the bed. "You're crying."

"I don't want to cry, but this body cries too easily! It cries at every little thing, aru!" Yao sobbed.

Arthur gathered Yao into his arms and allowed the Asian girl to sob into his chest. "Now I know why girls have mood swings…" he muttered.

"I can't stand it, aru! I don't know how I'm going to survive the next week!" cried Yao.

Arthur didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he ran one of his hands through Yao's hair (he knew that relaxed the Asian girl) and another of his hands up and down Yao's back.

When Yao's sobbing had subsided, Arthur lifted Yao from his chest and saw that she had fallen asleep. He gently pried Yao's fingers from his waist and laid her down on the bed softly. He silently crept out of the room, not wanting to wake the exhausted girl up.

* * *

><p>Yao dug through the items Mei had bought for her during the weekend. She had been a girl for a good six days already, and seemed to be getting the hang of it.<p>

However, there was one thing which greatly intrigued her.

Yao held up the sexy bodice Mei had forced her to buy and eyed it uncertainly. How would sex as a woman feel?

Yao placed the bodice on her bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes and underwear that she'd purchased with Mei. She brought out a pair of sexy, lacy panties that Mei had undoubtedly snuck into her stash while she wasn't looking. Yao placed that on her bed next to the bodice.

Yao knew that Arthur was "Yao-sexual", and would not mind Yao in any shape, just as long as he was having sex with Yao. And no doubt, Arthur would also appreciate a change from the usual routine.

Yao looked at the undergarments on her bed apprehensively. Mei had said she could use them to seduce Arthur. But what if she looked terrible in them?

Oh, what the hell.

She'd give it a try.

Yao went into the bathroom, clutching the garments to her chest. She made sure to lock the bathroom door – in her house, you couldn't be too sure who was going to barge in if the door was unlocked.

Moments later, Yao emerged from the bathroom, wearing a flowery, strapless bodice and lacy panties to match it. She felt self-conscious enough of her body, but nevertheless Yao lay on her side on her bed and waited for Arthur to come in. Yao contorted her body into what she thought sufficed as a sexy pose.

Two minutes later, Arthur entered the room. He had intended to ask Yao out to watch the stars with him, but as soon as he caught sight of Yao on the bed, clad in such erotic underwear, all coherent thought left Arthur.

"Hi there," Yao greeted in a sensuous voice.

Arthur swallowed as his eyes raked through Yao's body. He closed the door and locked it.

"Did you miss me, aru?" Yao asked in the same seductive voice.

"Oh god," muttered Arthur. He was sweating by then. He approached the bed and got onto it, positioning himself above Yao.

Yao gazed intently at Arthur. Arthur stared back in lust. "Are you going to kiss me, aru?"

Wordlessly, Arthur leaned forward and kissed Yao eagerly. Arthur's tongue plunged into the sweet cavern that was Yao's mouth as Yao's hands tangled themselves in his hair and his hands snaked themselves around Yao's tiny waist, bringing Yao closer to his body. Her breasts were squished in between them, but Arthur could not help revelling on how soft they were and how much he liked the feel of Yao's breasts pressed against his chest.

There was a slurping sound as Arthur detached himself from Yao's face and observed the Asian girl. She was beyond beautiful. She was like a siren sent from heaven to enchant him.

Arthur kissed Yao again, causing her to emit a soft moan. Yao opened her legs to make room so that Arthur could kneel in between them.

Arthur continued kissing Yao all the way down to her breasts. "Where, may I ask, did you get this?" he asked Yao cheekily as he fingered the ribbons on the bodice.

Yao gasped as Arthur's finger brushed her already hardened nipple through the bodice. "Last weekend when we were ah, undergarment shopping – Mei told me to seduce you in it, aru."

"I like it," Arthur murmured, as he moved to ravish Yao's exposed neck.

Yao's incoherent moans only spurred Arthur on – they were like music to his ears. With a swift movement, Arthur undid the ribbon holding the bodice close and removed it from Yao's body. He threw it aside; Arthur didn't care where it landed, he just wanted to get Yao naked.

Now that Yao's chest was exposed, Arthur grabbed her breasts and gently rubbed them. The heels of his palm massaged the hard nipples as Yao squirmed and writhed under his touch. She was not used to these new sensations she was feeling.

Yao's legs wrapped themselves around Arthur's waist, and he could feel her getting wet through the sexy panties she was wearing. She reached out to fumble on the buttons on Arthur's shirt, trying to unbutton them. Arthur figured he'd let Yao have her time unbuttoning them.

Arthur licked all the way down to Yao's stomach, and when he dipped his tongue into Yao's belly button, Yao shuddered delightfully. Arthur smirked, and took one of Yao's breasts, his mouth kissing, nipping, licking, tugging and breathing over it. He covered the nipple with his mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a loud, desperate cry from Yao.

Arthur lowered his hand and ran his fingers over the elastic waistband of the panties Yao was wearing. He pulled down the panties, and as Arthur's eyes swept through the dark curls at Yao's crotch, he couldn't help salivating a little. The panties soon joined the bodice in a corner of the bedroom.

By then, Yao had managed to unbutton Arthur's shirt, and he shrugged it aside. Yao was now feeling very self-conscious about her body as she lay naked below Arthur. She lifted her head and kissed Arthur on the lips to distract him from staring at her body.

Arthur grinned and moved south to kiss between Yao's legs. His lips and tongue combined with Yao's wetness drove Arthur crazy.

Yao arched her back as Arthur's ministrations sent wonderful sensations throughout her body. And as Arthur's finger brushed a particular organ between Yao's legs, her hips bucked up involuntarily and she gasped, seeing stars. "What… what was that, aru?" Yao breathed.

Arthur smirked and kissed Yao on the lips. "That was your clitoris," he informed Yao. "Sneaky little bugger, that one is."

"Do… do that again," Yao panted.

Arthur kissed Yao's clitoris, softly at first and then more intensely, his tongue encircling the small bud. When Arthur was done worshipping that part of Yao, he inserted a finger into Yao and started moving it in and out.

Yao cried out as she frantically gripped the sheets of the bed. The sensations were too much for her to handle – who knew that having sex as a woman would feel so good?

Arthur inserted another finger into Yao and proceeded in the same in and out motions. Yao opened her legs wider, and Arthur settled himself in between them, moving upward to find Yao's neck and planting kisses all over her neck. Arthur lifted his head and gazed at Yao – her cheeks were flushed, golden eyes half-closed but sparkling, her mouth open, her desperate panting urging him on to reach their climax.

Arthur kissed Yao's forehead and removed his pants, revealing his erection. "You ready?"

Breathlessly, Yao nodded.

With one movement, Arthur impaled his length within Yao, who gave a loud cry at the intrusion. Yao's cries slowly turned into moans of pleasure as Arthur thrust in and out of her.

Arthur was in bliss as well – Yao felt tight, hot and wet around him, her orgasm was building; her sweat was making her shine suggestively.

Each thrust Arthur made only made Yao cry out and grasp the fabric beneath her and Arthur's shoulders, making her feel like she was about to explode.

A few thrusts later, Yao came, hot and wet around Arthur's penis. Not long after, Arthur, too ejaculated into Yao.

As Arthur pulled out of Yao, she was still panting. He planted a gentle kiss on Yao's forehead and murmured, "I love you."

Yao smiled lovingly at Arthur and pulled Arthur down for a kiss on the lips. "I love you too, aru."

Arthur collapsed beside Yao and wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. They fell asleep holding on to one another, naked and sweaty, but happy and in love.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Arthur came downstairs for breakfast, Yao was chewing on some steamed pork buns. She was wearing a white bathrobe. "Want some, aru?" Yao held out a plate of buns to Arthur.<p>

"Sure, why not?" Arthur reached out and took a bun from the plate. "How are you this morning?" her asked Yao and kissed her on the head.

"My stomach hurts," Yao told Arthur as she rubbed her stomach. "I thought I was hungry, so I decided to eat these, but it doesn't seem to be working, aru."

Arthur nodded in understanding as he took a bite off his bun. "Sometimes, my stomach hurts for no reason at all," he said. "Maybe just wait it out."

"Maybe," Yao shrugged.

"So…" Arthur scooted closer to Yao. "How was last night?"

Yao blushed brightly. "Arthur, aru!" she cried as she looked around.

"We're alone," Arthur murmured into Yao's ear. "You can be honest with me."

Yao grunted softly. "It was fantastic, aru," she said grudgingly. "You really know how to please a woman, huh?"

Arthur chuckled bashfully. "Not really, but I grew up reading my mother's romance novels… so I know a little of how a woman's body works."

"Sap," Yao giggled and poked Arthur in the chest. "Well," she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Arthur nodded.

Yao went upstairs to take her shower. All was peaceful until…

A loud and long ear-piercing scream filled the air. Arthur choked on his bun. He realised that the scream was Yao's and rushed upstairs to her room.

It seemed that all of Yao's siblings had heard her scream and were anxiously pounding on the bathroom door.

"Brother!" called Hong Kong as he banged on the door. "Are you alright?"

"Brother Yao!" Kiku knocked on the bathroom door. "Open up!"

Meanwhile, Yong Soo and Mei looked on worriedly.

"Don't any one of you dare come in!" Yao yelled. She sounded frantic. "Where's Mei?"

"Here!" Mei spoke up.

"Come in!" Yao ordered.

Mei glanced at her brothers and Arthur. "I'll settle this," she told them. "You guys go back to… whatever you were doing."

Kiku, Yong Soo and Hong Kong hesitantly looked at the door which Mei disappeared behind. They shrugged simultaneously.

"Well, if there's anything important, Mei will tell us about it later, da-ze," Yong Soo reasoned.

"You're right," Kiku agreed.

And they left together. Probably to go back to sleep since it was quite early in the morning.

Arthur stared at the brothers' retreating backs. It was clear that they were worried about Yao but were powerless to do anything else. Arthur decided he wanted to be the first to know what was wrong with Yao, so he plopped himself on Yao's bed and waited patiently.

"For heaven's sake…" Mei was saying as she opened the bathroom door. "Wait there," she commanded the occupant of the bathroom.

As soon as Mei stepped out of the bathroom, Arthur approached her. "Is everything alright? Is Yao okay?"

Mei sniggered. "Yes, brother Yao is okay." It was funny how Yao's siblings couldn't get used to the fact that she was now a girl and still called her 'brother'. "He's just got… a woman's problem."

"Huh?"

"He's got his period," Mei told Arthur.

Arthur blinked.

"I can hear you from in here, aru! The whole world doesn't have to know!" cried Yao from inside the bathroom.

"Relax, brother – it's only Arthur!" Mei replied. She then turned to Arthur. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him – he's hysterical right now. I'm just going to my room to get some sanitary pads for him."

"Yao?" Arthur knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I go in?"

"No!" Yao replied immediately. "I don't want you to see me like this, aru!" she wailed.

"Love," Arthur reasoned. "I've seen you in worse situations."

"Nothing as embarrassing as this!"

"Getting your period isn't embarrassing at all," Arthur told Yao.

"Arthur, I'm bleeding out of my crotch, aru!"

"That's perfectly normal."

"Not for a guy!"

"Well, you're a girl right now," pointed out Arthur.

At that moment, Mei reappeared with sanitary pads and a clean towel. She wordlessly entered the bathroom. There were some muffled voices, and Arthur had to strain to decipher what Mei and Yao were saying; it sounded like Mei was giving instructions to Yao on how to wear the pads.

A few minutes later, Mei emerged from the bathroom. She looked at Arthur in amusement. "Well, that was interesting," she said.

Yao shuffled out after her, taking tiny steps. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment. She carefully lowered herself on the bed.

"Now, remember to eat lots of iron-rich foods, such as beans, spinach and the like," Mei instructed Yao. "This is to replenish the blood you've lost."

Yao nodded curtly. "Thanks, Mei, aru."

"Right," said Mei before yawning. "I'm going back to bed for another hour. So see you!"

Arthur waved at Mei. He then turned towards Yao. "You okay?"

Yao nodded and lay down. She pulled the covers to her chin. "I'm going to sleep for a while, aru," Yao told Arthur. "And if anyone disturbs me, there'll be hell to pay!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, a painful stomachache woke Yao up. She trudged downstairs, where Arthur was reading some documents his boss had sent him.<p>

Arthur looked up as soon as he saw Yao from the corner of his eye. "You awake? Do you want anything to eat?"

Yao shook her head and winced, clutching her stomach. "My stomach feels like someone stabbed me and twisted the knife, aru…"

"Hold on," Arthur said worriedly and got up. "Stay here – I'll go get you some painkillers."

Yao gently sat down on the sofa. She was not used to the pad wedged between her legs and every time she moved, the pad moved as well. Truthfully, it annoyed her to no end.

Arthur soon returned with a couple of pink-coloured pills and a glass of water. "Here," he placed the pills into Yao's hand, and she swallowed them with the water.

When Yao was done, she placed the glass of water on the coffee table and leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder. She closed her eyes.

Arthur ran his fingers through Yao's hair. "You know, I thought a menstrual cycle was about 28 days," he commented.

Yao still had her eyes closed. "That's what I thought as well, but Mei says that maybe your magic is accelerating everything for me, aru. She suspects this period will only last for three days, at most."

"That makes sense…" muttered Arthur thoughtfully.

Yao sighed and snuggled into Arthur's chest.

Arthur breathed in the scent of Yao's body. She smelled like soap and hot water, but there was also a tinge of the smell of blood on her.

Arthur resumed reading the documents his boss sent him. When he was done, he put the documents down and turned to Yao. It seemed that she had fallen asleep.

Arthur smiled endearingly at his lover's peaceful sleeping face. He decided that he could catch some sleep as well, and shifted himself and Yao to a more comfortable position. Moments later, he was fast asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Night time found Yao sitting on the bathroom floor bent over a toilet bowl, puking her guts out. She tried to be as silent as possible lest Arthur or her siblings heard her and got worried.<p>

Yong Soo strolled past the bathroom and glimpsed Yao vomiting into the toilet bowl. "Brother?" he peeked in.

Yao looked up. "Oh, hi Yong Soo, aru," she managed.

"Are you... feeling sick?" Yong Soo asked worriedly.

"No," said Yao. "I don't know, it's just…"

Yong Soo turned around and called, "Arthur, da-ze!"

"Don't call him!" Yao hissed before heaving into the toilet bowl again.

Not long after, Arthur appeared. "You called, Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo gestured wildly into the bathroom. "Something's wrong with brother. Should we take him to the hospital?"

Arthur peered into the bathroom. Yao's vomiting seemed to have subsided, and she was looking dazedly at the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl.

Arthur turned towards Yong Soo. "It's okay – she's alright. She's just got… a monthly problem." Was it considered a monthly problem if Yao was going to turn back to being male in a few days' time?

Yong Soo frowned. Then, understanding dawned upon him. "OH," he said. "Does it hurt really bad, da-ze?"

Yao glared at Yong Soo. "What does it look like, you twat, aru?"

Yong Soo snickered. "It's not nice for a girl to use such language," he joked. "I'll leave him to you then," Yong Soo told Arthur before taking off.

Yao scowled at Yong Soo's back and wiped the drool off her mouth.

Arthur knelt beside Yao and stroked her back.

"I'm so tired," Yao whimpered.

"Why don't you turn in early tonight?" Arthur suggested. "Maybe then you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Okay, aru," said Yao in a small voice as she shakily got up to make her way upstairs. Arthur held on to Yao just in case she lost her balance and fell over.

Once they were upstairs, Arthur tucked Yao into bed and kissed her softly on the head. "Sweet dreams, love."

And Yao was out like a light.

* * *

><p>In any case, Mei was right – Yao's period lasted a grand total of two days, and by the third day, she was good as new.<p>

Yao was scrutinising herself in front of the mirror. "Arthur," she asked as she squinted at herself. "Do I look fat to you, aru?"

Arthur was taken aback by the question. He looked at Yao properly and said, "No."

However, Yao took that to mean differently. "Oh my god!" she cried. "I'm fat!" Yao ran out of her room, sobbing.

At that moment, Mei came out of her room and saw Yao running downstairs, crying. "What was that about?" she asked Arthur when she saw him standing at the entrance of Yao's room, looking as perplexed as ever.

"Er… Yao asked me if she was fat," Arthur told Mei.

"You didn't tell him he was fat, did you?"

"No. I looked at her…"

"Wait," Mei held out her hand. "You looked at him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You don't look at a girl when she asks you if she is fat," Mei informed Arthur. "The answer has to be immediate – 'Am I fat? No.'"

Arthur smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes. "See? I didn't know that," he said. Arthur glanced down the stairs where Yao had disappeared. "I suppose I should go fix it?"

Mei grinned. "That'd be good."

* * *

><p>Yao ran out to the garden, tears streaming down her face. She passed Hong Kong, who was seated on a bench by the pond.<p>

"Brother?" Hong Kong frowned.

Yao looked up and quickly wiped her eyes. "Hong, aru," she greeted.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hong Kong asked anxiously. "Come, sit down," he patted the empty area of the bench beside him.

Yao sniffed and took a seat beside Hong Kong.

"Now tell me what's wrong," said Hong Kong softly in a comforting voice.

Yao's face twisted itself into an unpleasant expression. "I'm fat, aru!" she cried, dissolving into sobs once again. "And Arthur doesn't love me anymore!"

Hong Kong hid a snicker behind his hand. "You're not fat," he told Yao. "And besides, like, I don't think Arthur would stop loving you even if you were fat – he's not that shallow."

"I'm not attractive to him anymore, aru!" wailed Yao. "He'll dump me and go for another more attractive person!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Hong Kong scolded Yao.

"Am I? Am I, aru?" retorted Yao hysterically. "I'm so fat I won't be able to pleasure him any longer!"

Hong Kong shuddered. "Okay, I did not need to know that… but Arthur is not that kind of person. He…" Hong Kong was interrupted by a hand placed on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to face Arthur.

"I'll take it from here," Arthur told Hong Kong softly. "Thanks."

Hong Kong nodded and slipped off the bench, allowing Arthur to take his place. "Yao," Arthur began, taking Yao's hand in his. "I don't think you're fat."

"Yes, you do, aru!" Yao exclaimed, a fat tear rolling down her cheek. "You looked at me with an expression of utmost disgust!"

Arthur sighed. "No – I was just shocked by your question. You never seemed to care about your weight before this."

"It's this stupid body, aru!" Yao cried, flinging her arms to her side. "It cares far too much about mundane things!"

"Well," Arthur kissed Yao lightly on the lips. "You're not fat. And even if you were, I wouldn't stop loving you."

Yao looked at Arthur. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really," Arthur replied with a smile as his hands caressed the side of Yao's face. "I love you for who you are, not what you look like," he told Yao.

Yao nodded feebly. Arthur's words seemed to have calmed her down. "Okay," she said softly.

Arthur kissed Yao on the forehead and brought her closer to his body.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, aru," said Yao as she ran her hands over Arthur's coat, smoothening it. "I don't know what came over me."

Arthur decided not to tell Yao the reason for her outburst. He merely smiled, and stroked Yao's hair.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week proceeded normally. Well, relatively normally for a man that has been turned into a woman.<p>

Yao had a few more petty explosions, but after Arthur consoled her, everything was better.

After two weeks of being a woman had passed, one morning, Yao woke up on his stomach. He lifted his body, and to his delighted surprise, found that his chest was now flat. He pulled the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and looked into it. Yao was glad to find that he was indeed a man again.

"Arthur!" Yao shook his bedmate. "Arthur, aru!"

Arthur groaned. "Yao, it's too early," he rolled over. "Wake me up in an hour."

Yao did not cease shaking the Englishman. "Arthur, wake up! I'm back to normal, aru!"

"Huh?" Arthur sat up blearily and squinted at Yao. "Oh yeah," he said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh yeah," he repeated, smiling widely. Arthur engulfed Yao in a hug.

Yao laughed and kissed Arthur on the lips.

"I missed this Yao," Arthur murmured.

Yao grinned at Arthur. "Didn't you like me as a woman, aru?"

"Well," Arthur averted his eyes from Yao's. "The sex was great, don't get me mistaken," he said playfully. "But you worried about too many trivial things, and it was a chore trying to get you to calm down."

Yao scrunched up his nose. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "I did that, didn't I?"

Arthur nodded.

"And not to mention the nightmare that was my period, aru," muttered Yao.

"Oh," Arthur perked up. "That part, I liked – I enjoyed taking care of you."

Yao scoffed. "You wouldn't have liked it if you were the one having the period, aru" he told Arthur darkly.

"True," Arthur shrugged. "But I'm so glad you're back to normal!" He brushed Yao's hair back and kissed him on the nose.

"Should we celebrate?" Yao asked cheekily.

"Why not?" replied Arthur, winking. "How does some early morning sex sound to you?"

Yao allowed himself to be pushed onto his back on the bed. "Sounds good to me, aru," he replied with a seductive smile.


End file.
